With the refrigerator, especially a large refrigerator, in the related art, after the door is closed, the door is not easy to open. This may be mainly caused by the flowing factors. The door of the large refrigerator is large in dimension and heavy. After the refrigeration, the temperature inside the cabinet is low, and the pressure inside the cabinet is decreased, while there is no change in the atmospheric pressure outside of the refrigerator, such that the door is difficult to open. In addition, the magnetic strip of the door of the refrigerator has a large dimension, and accordingly the suction force of the door seal is large.